Espio's Dilemma Part 1
by areeta9
Summary: Espio has a problem. Will he be able to solve it without shaming himself?
1. Chapter 1

At the Chaotix detective agency...

Vector: Bluebell! get the mail!

Bluebell: Sure boss *gets mail and puts it on Vector's desk*

Vector: *sifts through mail* Espio mail for you!*holds out scroll*

Espio: ! *eyes bug out and screams*

Charmy and Bluebell: *turns toward him with startled expressions*

Espio: DON'T OPEN IT TRASH IT NOW!

Vector: ...

Espio: *freaking out*

Vector: Why?

Espio: Evil...

Vector: I got it Espio...*turns toward the wind* For the sake of all mobianity(me: well they're not human). I shall send this scroll...INTO OUR SUN!*throws scroll*

Espio: Oh no...

_Boink!_ The scroll hit the wall.

Espio: *facepalms*

Vector: Oops...

Bluebell: Fail *laughs*

Scroll flaps open and lands on the ground

POOF!

Charmy: Who are you two?

Hoshi:I am Hoshi the Marmoset

Master Fumio: and I am Master Fumio and I am Espio's sensei

Vector: And why are you here?

Master Fumio: We have come to check up on Espio's progress and to test him. He hasn't been focussed on his training lately

Hoshi: He has been distracted here *looks at Vector,Bluebell,and Charmy*

Vector: Distracted?! How can he possibly be distracted here?

Charmy: Yeah, you have no proof!

Hoshi: *takes out pictures of doing various things to Espio*

Vector: *looks at them* Well, Uh...

Hoshi: Some of these distractions include making him dress up in silly costumes

Vector: Hey, you can't prove that! You have no evidence!

Hoshi took out tons of pictures of Espio in stuff like maid dress and princess costumes.

Charmy; *looks at photos* Espio you have a stalker *laughs*

Bluebell: *laughing* This is what you do to Espio when I'm not around?!

Just for the record I have to keep my stories as canon as possible or I wouldn't feel right. Espio is not gay and he doesn't crossdress on his own will.  
Espio: *on his hands and knees on the ground* How did you even get this one?*holds up maid outfit one*

Hoshi: *looks away* That one was extremely dishonorable

Master Fumio: I am ashamed of you Espio. But I must test you nonetheless


	2. Espio's Dilemma Part 2

Master Fumio: The first test is to hurry I'm hungry.

Hoshi: You have three choices of fish puffer,stone, and coi fish

Bluebell: What's so hard about this test? it seems pretty easy Esp

Espio: Sensei is very picky about his food *gulp*.Wish me luck.

Charmy and Bluebell: Good luck

The certain type of pufferfish was poisonous and so was the stonefish. So, Espio took coi fish, but to his dismay it was still alive. it started slipping out of his hands. Espio scrambled about trying to catch the slippery coi.

Espio's Thoughts: Oh no I'm making a fool of myself in front of Sensei. Just grab the fish Espio!

Finally the fish died because of lack of air and Espio was able to grab it. He started to prepare the sushi with dried seaweed and rice.

Espio: *walks over to Master Fumio with sushi* Bon Appetite

Master Fumio took out chopsticks and picked up some of the sushi and put in his mouth. Espio held his breath. Master Fumio swallowed and looked up at Espio.

Master Fumio: You pass the first test

Espio: *starts breathing again*

Master Fumio: The next test is escaping danger.

Charmy; Where?

_Outside the Story  
_  
Me:One sec I've got this *Magically changes scene to training room*

_Back to the Story  
_  
Master Fumio: Espio you must find your way out of here before in one minute. Ready set go!

Espio ran around the room looking for an exit. He turned over the obstacles and around every corner but time ran out before hecould find the exit.

Master Fumio: You have failed this test the exit was right here *opens trap door*

Espio: *groans*

Master Fumio: The next test is navigation in the dark. you have to battle a special opponent without being able to what I've taught you.

Charmy: Navigation in the dark?

Vector: What did you run out of ideas?

Master Fumio: 沈黙 ! ワニ ! n't 愚かなことを言うな ! (Silence! Crocodile! Don't say stupid things!) *hits Vector in stomach with staff*

Vector: !*lawnchairs*

Hoshi: *turns off lights*

Espio was in the dark and couldn't see. He had to carefully feel around the room for his opponent. Then BAM! Something hit him square in the face. He reacted quickly jumped into the air and kicked the thing. From the kick he was able to tell that it was an robot. He tried to hit it again but the robot had moved out of the way. Espio now had no idea where it was now.

The robot thrust its fist right into Espio's stomach. With the wind knocked out of him he stumbled backwards. He took out his shuriken and aimed where he thought the robot was in a final attempt to defeat it before time was heard several loud explosions from his shuriken then a loud thud.

The lights flickered on and Master Fumio and Hoshi approached Espio. Espio looked around and found that the robot was laying scorched on the ground.

Master Fumio: You have passed this test Espio. Now it is time for the last and final test. You must do battle.

Espio: But sensai I am no match for you...

Master Fumio: Who said you were going to fight me?

Espio: Then who?...OH NO!

Master Fumio: She was so pleased when I told her...

Hoshi: A you ready Espio?

Espio: *gulps* If I have to

And so Hoshi and Espio began their battle. Espio ran at Hoshi and attempted to strike but Hoshi jumped out of the way Then she ran up behind him and punched him in the face.

Bluebell and Charmy; *Bluebell in cheerleading costume and with pompoms* Go Espio! Go! Go Espio Go!

After five minutes...

Espio: I have no choice now but to use my invisibility! *turns invisible*

Vector: Espio is invisible now she has no chance now!

Bluebell's Thoughts: Wait didn't Jade beat him during training while he was invisible? Then again Jade can sense him coming I doubt Hoshi can do that.

Hoshi: *sighs* Seriously Espio I always beat you

Hoshi grabbed Espio's tail and threw him into the wall.

Espio: I shall not give up

Espio got up and attacked again in another five minutes he was hurled to the ground again but this time before he was too far from Hoshi he took out a kunai and cut her in the arm.

Charmy,Vector, and Bluebell: WOOHOO!

Master Fumio: Congratulations Espio you have past the test and don't have to return to the island for training.

Espio: *gets up from ground and jumps for joy* YAY!

Hoshi: *covers up wound* You've won this round Espio

Master Fumio: Now we have to go. We have important things to d-

Jade: ESPIO! I'm here for training!

A female skunk with her hair in a french braid walked through the door in a hooded ninja outfit that cut off above her knees.


	3. Espio's Dilemma Part 3

Espio: Aw...Crap

Bluebell: Hi Jade! *flies up and hugs Jade*

Jade: Hey Blue! *turns to Espio* So you ready for training Esp?

Master Fumio and Hoshi: *turn to Espio* Training?

Jade: *feels the tension in the room and hair stands on end*Um...Guys who are your um...friends?

Master Fumio: I am Master Fumio Espio's 's this I hear about training?

Espio: Um...I...Uh.

Master Fumio: Espio...

Espio: *sighs and hangs head* I'm teaching her ninjistu

Hoshi: A ninja with no sensai?! *looks at Jade* Does she even count as one with no formal training from a master?

Jade: But Espio has been a very good teacher!

Master Fumio: But he doesn't have the wisdom to be sensai that you can only get from a lifetime of experiences

Vector: I guess Espio has to be as old as Fumio to become a sensai

Bluebell and Charmy: *giggles*

Master Fumio: *gives them a glare that shuts them up*Ninjas are trained on (名) 旭日(Rising Sun)Island where they can get proper training from _experienced_ sensais,you know that Espio.

Espio: Yes sensai *head still bowed*

Hoshi: As if Espio could teach a student before even me

Jade: Excuse me! but Espio done a great job teaching me ninjitsu and why does it matter so much to you?

Hoshi: Hm... I can already see that Espio has failed in teaching you.

Vector: *getting annoyed* Wanna bet bug eye*looming over Hoshi*

Hoshi: *about to attack Vector*

Master Fumio: That is enough. Unless you return with us to Rising Sun Island you will have to cease practicing the art of ninjitsu.

Jade and Espio: What?!

Charmy: That's not fair!

Vector: Look you overgrown onigiri-

Master Fumio: *hits Vector between the legs with his staff,to Jade* You learning ninjitsu here will only cause problems

*Arguing starts*

Master Fumio: ENOUGH!

*Arguing stops*

Master Fumio: Ms. Skunk, my student has disobeyed the rules by teaching you. Yet you are familiar to me. Have you ever been to Rising Sun island?

Jade: *bows in respect*No. My adventures have not taken me to your island.

Master Fumio: Hm...Anyway I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to have learned alot from my student

Everyone but him: What?!

Jade: *smiles* Really?

Hoshi: You cannot be serious Master

Master Fumio: I am and lucky for you I will let you help me test her.

Hoshi: *looks at Jade*

Jade: *looks back in determination*

Hoshi: *smirks* Gladly

Jade: So when's the test?

Master Fumio: It shall be when you least expect it *turns to Espio* Goodbye my student and eventhough you disobeyed the rules you did well and I expect for you to continue moving forward in your ninja training. I am proud of you Espio.

Espio: Thank you and yes sensai.

Hoshi: You won this round Espio but I shall be looking forward to our next battle.*turns to Jade* I shall look forward to our battle also though I doubt you shall win.

Jade: I shall wait in patience for the day *glaring*

Master Fumio: Farewell *disappears in a puff off smoke*

Hoshi: *disappears in the same way*

_*Silence_*

Bluebell: Well...I'm going to make sandwiches *flies into kitchen*


	4. Espio's Dilemma Part 4 (End)

_The Next Day..._

Espio: Jade you are going to be tested that mean training will be 3 times as hard because if you fail we are BOTH in trouble.

Jade: Bring it I can take it

Espio: *tosses her a tae bo staff and takes one out of his own* Then let us begin

For her first move Jade stuck the pole into the ground and used it to volt her into the air and attempted to kick Espio. Espio countered her attack by using the pole to hit Jade in the the wind knocked out of her Jade landed on her feet on the quickly recovered and continued the battle was a marvelous Espio and Jade's stamina was pretty low and it was time for the climax of the battle.

Jade swirled the stick in her right hand and charged at Espio. Espio quickly reacted and blocked with his both blocked each other's blows. Jade was distracted by the moves that Espio was had to be quick to avoid them.

While Jade was distracted Espio use it as an opportunity to use his tail to trip up carefully moved a bit to the side and turned 90 degrees. He looped his tail around Jade's leg and quickly lifted her upside down.

Jade: Huh?!

Espio: Expect the unexpected Jade because Hoshi can do the same

Jade: Good point. Now please put me down.

Espio: *puts her down*

Jade: I wonder what Master Fumio meant when he said that I was familiar.

Espio: *shrugs* Sometimes what Sensai says is hard to understand

Jade: Hm...

_A week later..._

Within a week the test had slipped Jade's mind and she went on with her life without the least suspicion that every second of the day could possibly be the second of the test.

One day Jade was riding on her motorcycle on the way to G.U.N HQ where she worked. She was driving through a small patch of forest that was usually was just riding paying attention to the road when suddenly one of her tires quickly stopped the motorcycle and climbed inspected the tire to see what had popped she looked through the tire she found something unusual. It was a dart from a fukedake(blowgun).

There was no way that one of these would just accidentally be dropped onto the 's instincts were just screaming that something was smelled something in the air. It was odd she couldn't figure out what it was but using her sense of smell she was able to detect six figures near the road surrounding reached for the kunai she had in her utility belt.

That is when five of the figures sprang and attacked!Jade took a second to inspect them before realizing they were had forgotten about her test!

Jade's Thoughts: Wow Master Fumio was right I really did not expect this

One of the ninjas took out two pairs of nunchucks,the second a kama, the third shuriken,the fourth kusarigama, and the fifth a was completely outnumbered.

Jade's Thoughts: Oh God, I'm gonna need your help today

All of them attacked at once. Jade's instincts took over and she started pulling off moves that would make anyone ducked to the ground to avoid ninja numba 1 and low kicked ninjas 3 and 4. She ended up going head to head with ninja numba ninjas were tough Jade has fought many opponents in her lifetime so farbut the ninjas probably were in the top ten.

Jade kept on fighting until only ninja numba 3 was dodged the ninjas blows and jumped over his head. Jade was getting tired she needed to end this battle and regain her as the ninja turned around to her she did a simple kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell over.

Jade: *back turned to mysterious ninja that was watching* I take it that I have one more ninja to defeat

Hoshi: I doubt this battle will end in my defeat

Jade knew she was in no condition to battle was exhausted she needed some if Jade didn't battle Hoshi she forfetted ninjitsu and Espio would be punished.

Jade came up with an idea she dug into her utility belt and found a pouch with dried leaves in it that quickly gave you back your took some of the leaves out and ate turned to Hoshi.

Jade: Weapon of choice or are we freestylin'

Hoshi: *takes out katana*

Jade's Thoughts: Swordsmanship at least it's something I have more experience with. That's good.

Jade: *takes out katana*

Jade and Hoshi rushed toward each other. They're first attack counteracted clashing of swords echoed through the trees.5 minutes passed by before there was any change in the went for a shot near where Jade was holding her sword. Hoshi's idea was successful and Jade's sword was knocked out of her hands and Hoshi's sword had torn through Jade's gloves and left a bleeding gash in her palm.  
The force knocked Jade to the loomed over Jade about to put the sword to Jade's neck which would declare Hoshi the Jade wasn't done yet. She noticed some bamboo growing on the side of the , I know why was bamboo growing beside the road?It just was okay?

Jade grabbed the bamboo and pulled it back as far as she Hoshi was in range she let it fly. The bamboo smacked Hoshi in the face knocking her off balance. Hoshi stumbled backwards giving Jade time to grab her katana.

Jade tripped Hoshi so that she fell to the ground and put the katana to her neck.

Jade: *breathing heavily* I have won this battle

Master Fumio: *poofs out of nowhere* Congratulations Jade you have passed the test.

Jade: *brings hand down in a fist* Yes!Thank you Master Fumio *bows in respect*

Hoshi: *reluctantly*Congratulations

Jade: Thank you *helps her up*

Master Fumio:Ah! Now I remember why you seem familiar to me your grandmother used to one of my classmates. Midnight was it not?

Jade: Yes actually

Master Fumio: She would have made a wonderful sensai...*gazes wistfully* Do you happen to know where she is...?

Jade: *ears lower*She died 12 years ago

Master Fumio: Oh.

I would tell you what happened but that's a story for another time.

Master Fumio: young ninja fortune I wish onto you

*Master Fumio,Hoshi, and ninjas poof away in smoke*

After fixing her motorcycle and going to work Jade told Espio and they both did that who jump thing where you freeze in midair in that position.

And as always I end my story with a wonderful

THE END


End file.
